


Double Visions

by Lolsnake9



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, GL!Sinestro, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Well there are little details here and there but nothing too explicit, i suck at writing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Sometimes, forgetting is hard.
Relationships: Thaal Sinestro/Arin Sur, Thaal Sinestro/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Double Visions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't turning out like I expected, but I'm too tired. Oh well.

Thaal Sinestro was a man of control.

As a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an organization set to preserve order in the universe, he understood that the key to order is control. It’s something that he had made as the most important priority in his mind.

As a respected veteran within the Corps, he had been trusted to train new recruits several times before. He had a lot of experience in teaching inexperienced, often insubordinate rookies in the ways of using their ring and a thing or two about control and discipline. Break them down and rebuild them back up as a productive member of the Corps ready to spread order.

So when he was handed an Earthman named Hal Jordan as his next trainee, he knew he had received a handful in his hands.

For one, Jordan had hailed from a backwater mud ball so woefully unadvanced in terms of technology and civilization (really, these humans still feel the need for political borders?) that they haven’t even found means for space travel and still consider the existence of sapient life forms other than their own a myth. 

Thaal wasn’t so ignorant that he hadn’t looked into studying about sapient species other than his own. He had read about these less-evolved beings called ‘humans’, knew about their general chaotic and unrestrained nature. In short, he had studied what humans are like, and was prepared for when he needed to train one.

But Jordan was truly a special case.

For one, he was wild even by standards of his species. Jittery, rowdy, and incapable of listening to Thaal without getting distracted by something, which is a major problem in using the ring to create constructs as it requires a huge amount of willpower and concentration. 

This general unrestrained nature extends towards his emotions too, which Jordan always proudly displays to the universe without shame or awareness. Even in moments where he tried to conceal his emotions Jordan was just so painfully obvious to read, which admittedly sometimes came in handy for Thaal to guide Jordan where he wanted to when training the latter. 

Still, it was Thaal’s responsibility to train Jordan, to teach him how to control his emotions and refine his willpower. He recognized the potential within Jordan and how he would boom under his tutelage. 

However, it was during the later parts of their training, where their relationship had become…closer than what is normal for a student-teacher relationship, where he noticed change in the way Jordan acted around him.

Now, Jordan seemed to have a naturally higher predisposition towards sex than other members of his species, which was reflected by how he often he flirted with various other species he encountered, especially those of the female variety. 

Until he started to direct those very same flirtations towards Thaal too. All the little physical touches that sometimes get a bit too direct, taunting smirks that he gave whenever he challenged Thaal’s authority, and the nickname Jordan had coined for him, ‘Sin’, which while Thaal found annoying at first, he soon grew to find amusing. 

Thaal wasn’t dense, he knew quite clearly that his human student was flirting with him. And quite often he returned those flirtations too, in an almost joking manner. 

And…..Thaal had to admit that he soon found himself quite drawn to Jordan for real, as well. After all, for all the many frustrating traits the human had, often those very same traits were the ones that Thaal could find almost admirable, in a way.

Not to mention, he could not deny that Jordan was attractive, for the standards of his species. Bright brown eyes seemingly made to match his voluminous brown hair, the well-toned muscles that are also complimented by the distinct curves of his body in particular the hips and hind area.

Despite so, Thaal understood that nothing could ever actually come out of their mutual attraction. Aside from the Guardians’ ban on “fraternization” between Lanterns (which had almsot cost them dearly at Jordan’s early days) and the inherent imbalance due to them being teacher and student.

Not to mention it had reawakened some painful memories of when he had first fallen in love.

He could still remember the day where his own mentor and friend within the Corps, Abin Sur, had brought him to Ungara to meet his sister Arin. He had remembered how he first laid eyes on those bright lavender eyes, that radiant lilac skin, and being drawn to her sweet and sunny disposition.

Admittedly, it had been a little confusing for Thaal when he started realizing that he was falling in love, something that his friend Abin had noticed when he decided to play wingman for Thaal and Arin. 

Nevertheless, Thaal felt like a radiant light had entered his life. 

So years later, they finally got married, complete with blessings from Abin. Several years later into their marriage they were even blessed with the arrival of a daughter, which they both held dearly.

Despite all the chaos and disorder in Korugar, Sinestro had sworn to protect his family through any means necessary.

But such happiness wasn’t meant to last.

It was that day when he and Arin had just gotten into a huge argument over their daughter Soranik, until Arin, his own beloved wife, accused him of being just as bad as the oppressive regime he’d been trying to throw over. 

Arin had decided to leave Korugar back to her family in Ungara, and was just about to leave in the spaceship carrier while Thaal was still trying to reason with her when it happened.

A child walking up to them to reveal a bomb strapped to him.

_“Child?”_

An then….an explosion.

The next thing he remembered was scrambling around and lifting away the rubbles surrounding him to try to find Arin.

And when he found her, and desperately trying to wake her up only to have her going limp in his arms, he could only say tearful words of regret at the light who had gone away from his life.

But he could not stay mourning forever. He had to go on, to personally take action and make the self-righteous bureaucrats who had tormented the people of Korugar pay. From that day on, he had sworn those tears he had shed for Arin would be the last.

However, forgetting was never that easy. Not when you would always end up having nightmares of your wife’s death, vividly remembering her still-warm corpse in your hands as you held her close to you amidst a rubble-

But he had to remain his grip on control. He had to control his emotions, not the other way around, for the sake of order. The order that he shall bring not only to Korugar and his sector, but the entire universe. 

So that Arin’s death would not be in vain.

* * *

He had to put down yet another rebellion in Korugar. Another day where his own people (for whom he’s doing all of this for!) foolishly not seeing the good being done to them, the order and peace they had.

Thaal had already accounted for this. He knew some people wouldn’t be happy, and he was prepared to preserve the order he had sacrificed so much to create and teach his people, over and over again if necessary, to make them understand.

And yet, every time he looked at the peace he has created, only the haunting image of Arin’s corpse would linger on the back of his mind.

He flew to the planet he was supposed to meet Jordan at, and when he landed he still mostly kept his eyes on the ground, only lifting his head when he heard a familiar voice from a distance calling out to him.

“Hey, Sin!”

There Jordan was, again.

Waving at him with that big, naive smile, seemingly radiating enough energy to illuminate his surrounding area.

…..almost like Arin.

No…it’s different. Arin’s light was like an excellent star shining in the darkness, bringing warmth to everyone near it , while Jordan’s was like an intense sun, so sickeningly bright that Thaal felt it could burn him if he got any closer.

…the kind of light Thaal wanted to claim for himself.

“Eh? Sin, is something the matter?”, Jordan said with an almost concerned tone of voice.

“What?” Thaal jolted, almost defensively at the question.

Jordan simply raised his hands (in what he had said to be an ‘I don’t know’ gesture, something Thaal had seen far too many whenever Jordan failed to do a task Thaal had given him). “I don’t know, you look kinda….distraught. I mean I know scowling is basically your default expression, but….” he trailed it off with a chuckle.

Jordan put his hands on his hips and sighed, head turned to the side. He turned back to face Thaal and said, “Oh well, if everything’s fine, that’s great! I mean, it’s you. I’m sure you have everything under control.”

Thaal gripped his left hand tightly into a fist. He knew Jordan had most likely meant it as a compliment, but it only reminded him at how little control he actually had.

The fact that he had allowed himself to be so vulnerable that Jordan, the clueless human, to notice it and ask him ‘what’s the matter’ in such a….pitying tone.

No. 

Thaal would never allow it. Especially not from Jordan.

Thaal was silent. He still kept his face down, buried in the shadows, until he started moving towards Jordan.

“C’mon, Sin, it’s not like you to just stay quiet like tha-”

Jordan’s sentence was cut short as Thaal grabbed his right wrist and held the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Jordan initially went tense due to the kiss, but slowly adjusted to it as he put his arms around Thaal’s neck to pull him closer.

Thaal pushed them hard enough that Jordan’s body is now on the coarse, rough surface of the planet, with Thaal’s weight still above him. When Thaal finally pulled away from the kiss, he could see Jordan’s eyes, wide and bright with excitement and desire. 

SIlence continued between them except for their heavy breathing for a good few next seconds, until Jordan breathed out, “….well?”

”Jordan….”

“Yes?”

“...come with me.”

* * *

Thaal didn’t even care about the weird looks all the other Lanterns gave when he dragged Jordan by his wrist to his private quarters on Oa.

When he finally brought Jordan inside and locked the door, they resumed kissing, with Jordan gripping tightly at Thaal’s shoulders to press their bodies closer together, enough for them to feel each other’s arousal.

Thaal pushed Jordan to his bed, who then signaled away his uniform before followed him and did the same.

The Guardians and their little “rules” be damned. 

Thaal pinned Jordan’s wrist to the bed as he started suck at the tender flesh on the human’s neck. His hands roamed all over his body, trying to look for every spot that would ellicit pleased sounds from his student, mostly to examine all the differences between their species’ physologies.

Thaal briefly pulled back to take a good look at Jordan, his upper body now covered with bruises. He saw Jordan’s dark eyes and cocky smirk, seemingly inviting him to take him right there.

Oh sure, Jordan had always been terrible at concealing himself. No matter what he did or claimed, Thaal could always read him like an open book.

But to see him, on Thaal’s own bed, willingly baring himself like this….it’s enough to make Thaal forget the very notion of ‘control’.

Then again….isn’t that what he was trying to do here? 

However, when he finally entered Jordan, Thaal suddenly stopped.

“Sin? ….what’s wrong?”

He did not answer. 

Somehow, even as he was inside his dimly-lit room, sleeping with his own student, his mind could only wander to that day.

He looked down on Jordan’s face, but not exactly meeting his eyes. No, he didn’t want his student to look into his eyes and _know_.

When Jordan tried to reach out to his face, Thaal immediately started moving, harsh and fast.

For just this one night, Thaal wanted to just forget it all.

Forget about Arin. Forget about the Green Lantern code. Forget about Korugar.

And with the way Jordan was desperately clawing at his back, letting out pleading sounds that echoed throughout the room, begging for more….it had seemed so easy.

“F-fuck, Sin….Th-thaal, I, I-”

As he neared climax, Thaal briefly wondered if the universe would suddenly cease to exist, at this moment.

Everything returning back to nothingness….with only him, and Jordan, together.

…..he would have preferred nothing less.

* * *

Thaal had been the first one to wake up in the middle of the night, since Korugarians have a shorter sleep cycle than humans. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to register what had happened a few hours before and immediately feel a wave of regret washing over him, something that was only amplified when he took a look at Jordan’s sleeping figure, 

He moved carefully to sit on the edge of the bed and buried his face inside his palm.

It wasn’t….supposed to be like this.

Worse yet, he felt the sudden movement on his bedsheets when the other party also woke up.

“Yawn….is it morning already?”

Thaal turned his back to see Jordan stretching, then turning his body so that he was laying on his stomach.

“Oh nevermind, it’s still night.” he murmured. He turned to see Thaal, who was still trying to process everything.

“Sin?”

What was he even doing? Sleeping with a student with whom he’d shared nothing but vague flirtations with before when memories of your dead wife started haunting you again….what was he trying to prove here?

To prove that he still had control? That he wasn’t going to let Arin’s death affect him? Pretending that her death hadn’t left a large hole inside his life that he thought fucking Jordan would fix?

…...no, that wasn’t it.

He was….afraid. 

“Come on now, you’ve been so quiet you’re kinda creeping me out now.” Jordan said with a somewhat awkward chuckle. When that failed to get a reaction out of Thaal, he shifted so that he was sitting fully upright, the thin blanket sheets barely covering his lower body.

“Look…I don’t mind if you only want this to be a one-time or a casual thing. If you don’t wanna push further or talk about it…then I won’t. There’s no need for our relationship to become all awkward just because we’ve had sex.”

Thaal heard Jordan let out a sigh, before continuing, “After all….we’re still in the Green Lantern Corps. You’re still my teacher, and I’m still your student. After we get out of this room, we’ll just continue business like usual. There’s no need to make this more complicated than it needs to be.”

For some odd reason, Thaal could hear a hint of disappointment in Jordan’s voice. He turned around to face Jordan fully, then finally said, “Do I look like someone who takes matters half-assedly, Jordan?”

“Eh?”

Thaal shifted closer towards Jordan on the bed.

“What do you think is the reason I did this at the first place, bringing you here even with the risk of the Guardians finding out? When I want something, Jordan, I will do everything to make sure I get it, and once I do I will have no intention of ever letting it go. Do you understand?”

“Oh…..” Jordan blinked, seemingly when the realization finally dawned on him. “Oh…..is that so?”

“Or have you been hitting on me all this time without any intention of actually pursuing a relationship with me?”

“What, no! It’s not like that! It’s just….I never thought you would be serious about this too. I thought you were only joking.”

Thaal had never thought it would actually be serious either.

Still….maybe that’s where the problem lied.

When he realized he started falling for Jordan the same way he fell for Arin, it had awakened the painful past he had tried so hard to forget.

He thought he could control these emotions by denying and ignoring them…but it didn’t. He had tried to run away but it only made things worse.

Well, not anymore. 

Thaal planted a kiss on Jordan’s forehead.

“Well, that’s not a problem now, is it?”

“I guess not…..” said Jordan. “But still, you could have at least, you know….said something!”

Thaal could only smirk shiftily in response, the same one he always did whenever Jordan got irritated at him. He laid his head down on a pillow with Jordan resting his head on Thaal’s left arm.

“Heh…so…is it just okay like this? What if the Guardians find out?” asked Jordan.

“Like you ever cared about obeying them at the first place.”

“Well, you got me there.”

“Still….outside of this room, I am still your mentor and superior, so don’t think I will go soft on you on your training just because we’re dating.”

“Nothing less I expect from you.”

Thaal smirked. “Well, who knows…maybe if you do well in your training I can give you some…special rewards.”

Jordan’s response was a light jab on his side. “Pervert.” 

“Don’t lie to me about it Jordan, you know you get especially motivated when the reward is that of carnal pleasures.”

“Yeah, yeah, not saying I don’t want it. But that way it seems like you’re assuming sex is all I think about all the time.”

Thaal ruffled through Jordan’s messy hair. “We have a long day ahead tomorrow….so get some rest.”

“Got it, teacher.” Jordan shifted his position so that he was facing Thaal’s side. However, a few seconds later he opened his right eye. “Also?”

“Yes?”

“Can I…can I call you Thaal?”

“.…yes.”

Jordan smiled and placed a kiss on under Thaal’s jawline before going back to sleep.

“Good night, Thaal.”

“Good night, Hal.”

As he continued to soothe Jordan into sleep by softly petting his head, Thaal’s mind went back to think about other, more important things.

He had admitted, that perhaps no one could ever truly replace Arin. That no matter what he did, what other person he chose next, he would never be able to forget her and how he had lost her.

But….he understood that trying to run away would not fix anything. No, he had to face them, so he could control them.

He was a Green Lantern. But more importantly, he was Thaal Sinestro.

With Jordan now being his, he had to make sure to not make the same mistakes that had cost him Arin to achieve order.

He had lost Arin, and would not lose anyone else he loved again. 

He would definitely attest to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, also Happy New Year I guess


End file.
